


Hope in the Dark

by Beleriandings



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/F, Tolkien Femslash Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 12:59:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1983885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beleriandings/pseuds/Beleriandings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yavanna mourns the loss of the Trees, but Varda and her stars are a comfort to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope in the Dark

Yavanna wept in the dark.

Or rather, it was not  _quite_  dark. Stars still glimmered overhead, that before had been barely visible so close to the Trees. It was a little comfort in the dark, at least, in the wake of the cruel ruin of Yavanna’s greatest works.

And then, suddenly, there was someone beside her. Yavanna did not have to look to see the elder Queen of the Valar, looking up into the sky alongside her. 

"Do they bring you comfort?" asked Varda. 

"Yes" said Yavanna, after some thought. "A little. Your works, I think, are harder to kill than mine. That gives me hope, for the poor Children out there, for the wayward ones here… for all of us really."

"Hope?" said Varda, staring at her intently. "Good."

They were facing each other, the hands of their  _fanar_  meeting in the air between them without seeming to have cross the intervening space, their arms twining each about the other, needing to be close together. Overhead, the stars glimmered and flickered, then flared a little brighter. 


End file.
